Cedric Ain't Dead
by randomness6
Summary: Truth and Dare on the last day of fourth year and who thought it would be good to put Tonks, the twins and Malfoy together with a grieving Cho. Song Fic Please review.


Cedric Ain't Dead

I don't own Harry Potter or Elvis Ain't Dead. Yet. Mwhahaha.

In Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry there is a tradition started back when Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was a mere child (and that was a while ago). The tradition was that on the last day of term the students of Hogwarts would gather for an inter-house game of dares in the Great Hall. These dares were used to get out any negative feelings before going home for the holidays. The groups were picked randomly by the sorting hat and usually consisted of students from most houses.

The sorting hat called out the final batch of students: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom and Cho Chang. As Harry Potter was in the group there must be a member of the Order of the Phoenix present (especially as a Slytherin was there). Nymphadora Tonks (who preferred to be known as Tonks alone, or else) was to guard him. The group gathered around the Hufflepuff table (as it was mutual territory). Let the games begin!  
>Ron declares that he would go first and wanted to dare Hermione.<br>Ron smirked, "Hermione, I dare you to .. wear all your clothes on the wrong part of your body." Hermione glared at him before walking out the room into the trophy room. Ron mumbled, "Dang it!", under his breath as she walked away. She walked back only minutes later and calmly sat down. Her shirt was tied her waist, her skirt worn like a t-shirt, her tie round her head like a head band and her socks and her shoes were on her hands. Ron burst out laughing while the others laughed but tried to move to the side in case she went to hit someone.  
>Harry glanced at Draco before saying, "I could do better than that. I dare Malfoy to put on Luna's bra." Neville quickly jumped to defend Luna but Luna quickly unhooked her bra and handed it to Draco.<br>"You can't seriously expect me to put that thing on," Draco snarled gesturing to luminous blue bra with pictures of cartoon characters on it. 

"You have to do it or forfeit," Cho sung.  
>Draco muttered under his breath, "Wait until my father hears about this!" Draco pulled the bra over his shirt and settled it in the proper place. Fred jumped up from the table and disappeared from sight. <em>Poof. <em>A big cloud of smoke appeared in front of the group. The smoke evaporated revealing Fred with a camera pointed at Draco in his colourful bra.  
>Luna said dreamily, "Just keep it on, it suits you." Draco sneered at her and turned away in annoyance.<br>Cho jumped in quickly, "Neville, I dare you to kiss Luna. I know how it is to lose someone you love and you shouldn't waste such an opportunity." Cho continued to blubber on while Luna quickly jumped forward and pulled Neville into a kiss. Wolf whistles came from Fred and George while everyone else looked only slightly surprised at Luna.  
>"For Merlin's sake, shut up Chang and get on with the dares," Draco snapped. Cho looked up tears in her eyes. Behind her back a relieved look flickered across everyone's face.<br>George dared Cho quickly to write a song about her emotions and Cho sighed before walking away mumbling about Cedric being alive.

"Do we have to listen to it?" Neville asked looking pained. George shook his head quickly before saying, "Right, next dare."  
>Tonks announced to Fred that he needed to stand on the Hufflepuff table and shout to the other groups that he loved Slytherins.<br>Fred stood up and climbed on to the table before clearing his throat loudly. The rest of the groups turned to stare at him as he opened his mouth and screamed, "I LOVE SLYTHERINS. THEY ARE THE BEST!" He jumped off stating, "Piece of cake."  
>Cho came sprinting back down the hall and skidded to a halt. "I've completed the song and I want to sing it to you." Ignoring any protests she quickly started singing. <p>

"When I was young  
>I never knew<br>what this thing called magic  
>could do to you<br>but since he's been gone  
>and I've been on my own<br>I've been feeling very peculiar.

I can't get by without your smile.  
>I can't get through without you. <p>

But I wish it was me he killed,

I wish it was me he killed,

I wish it was me he killed,

I wished it was me he killed

cause Cedric ain't dead,  
>and he's coming back to me,<p>

and Cedric ain't dead,

and he's coming back to me.

Since you've been gone,

I can kiss who I like

But it doesn't mean a lot to me,

I kissed Harry,

But I'm still lonely tonight,

I think I need to learn occlumency,

I can't get by without your smile.  
>I can't get through without you. <p>

But I wish it was me he killed,

I wish it was me he killed,

I wish it was me he killed,

cause Cedric ain't dead,  
>and he's coming back to me,<p>

and Cedric ain't dead,

and he's coming back to me.

Him and me,  
>I thought that we were meant to be,<p>

Him and me,  
>I thought that we were meant to be,<p>

Cedric ain't dead,

Cedric ain't dead,

Cedric ain't dead

Cause I saw him in the tournament.

Cedric ain't dead,

Cedric ain't dead,

Cedric ain't dead

And he's coming back to me, I know.

Cedric ain't dead,

Cedric ain't dead,

Cedric ain't dead

Cause I saw him in the tournament.

Cedric ain't dead,

Cedric ain't dead,

Cedric ain't dead.

Me he killed

I wish it was me he killed

I wish it was me he killed

Cause Cedric ain't dead

And he's coming back to me

And Cedric ain't dead

And he's coming back to me.

And Cedric ain't dead

And Cedric ain't dead

And Cedric ain't dead

And Cedric ain't dead."

Cho finally stuttered to a halt. She looked up expecting applause. Suddenly, everyone gasped as Cedric stumbled into the hall and came to a stop in front of Cho. Cho screamed and went to pull him into a hug.

"Harry said you were dead," Cho cried holding him close. Cedric shifted uncertainly as he replied, "I am dead." Cedric blurred and morphed into Voldemort who snarled, "I am death."Voldemort kept tight of her and she screamed for Harry's help. Harry shrugged calmly, "It's my day off."

She started screaming and everyone turned towards her staring. Others started screaming and ran away. Cho pulled back her hand and slapped Voldemort across the face before sprinting away just after being punched by Voldemort.

Voldemort turned into Tonks stating, "Was it something I said?"


End file.
